The Hero Will Drown
by Kawaii Plushie Fetish
Summary: A song fic I wrote out of boredom... M for violence and death. Slight Angst. Pairings inside. MOstly Pluto Centric, but some Hotaru stuff too.


A/N I felt like writing a SM fic... Don't even ask, because this will probably be the only one I ever write on here. I DON'T OWN! NOT SONG NOT ANIME!

I feel like this song is one that most of the Scouts (The Outers and Stars, anyways.) have something to get from. Ya know. Pairings, now.

Pairings: Hotaru/Yaten (SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. They are short and would look good together.)

Setsuna/Sapphire (Yeah right, like he's dead.)

'Implied' Mamogi

'Implied' Makoto/Blond guy that is not important enough to remember.

Ruka/Michi (What is an SM fic without that huh?)

I am also a big SOTY fan. I may update this fic and just do more song fics. If you ask nicely.

Summary: Song fics don't get summaries, silly! o.O What's wrong with you...?

STORY TIME!

_The night will come_

Imagine Tomoe Hotaru walking through the park at night, without Setsuna-Mama's permission. She does not care, as she looks down at the ground, deep in thought. The dark haired senshi doesn't look up again until she almost bumps into someone.

_and rip away,_

_her wings of innocence through every word we say_

The person who stops her gently, with a hand on her shoulder, just has to be the one she was thinking of. Life is always that way... Huh? She figuers, thanking Yaten. She trips as she starts to walk away, and he catches her. They both fall to the ground, tightly embraced.

_maybe it's time,_

_to spit out the core of our rotting union_

Feelings are revealed, tears are shed, kisses are spent. Yaten ends up carrying Hotaru back to his place, and calling Setsuna, telling her that Hotaru might have a cold. Setsuna thanks him, and they hang up. Setsuna goes to bed, her worries and troubles all but vanished.

_hopefully before it chokes_

_us to our senses. _

But Michi and Ruka aren't home yet. They're grown women, so the green haired one does not worry much.

_Guess it's too bad, _

_that everything we have_

_is taken away. _

A nightmare ensues. Setsuna rolls over in bed, trying to shake away the images of Sapphire. Dead. Usagi's fault... Sailor Moon's fault... That isn't true... Setsuna screams out Sapphire's name just as Michi and Ruka walk in. She wakes up, feeling dead and cold, and hollow.

_Swim in the smoke_

_the hero will drown_

Michi and Ruka dash to Setsuna's room, but she's rolled back over to sleep. As they leave, the soft sounds of crying tear at them. There's nothing they could do... Not even a senshi could wake the dead.

_intoxicating beauty tears everything down_

The next morning, everyone awakens. Hotaru's on Yaten's couch, and she smiles at him as he enters.

_but still our hands are_

_bound at the wrist_

He's not smiling back. His mood is so different from last night... The phone rings. Both turn toward it, but neither makes a move.

_this romantic tragedy is suffocating from your fist, _

_in a sea of fire. _

The call is from Michiru and Haruka. Setsuna is gone, and Hotaru should go home.

_Guess it's too bad,_

_that everything we have_

_is taken away._

Sailor Pluto looks down at Tokyo from on top of the Tower. The Sailor Scouts soon arrive. Usagi pleads with Setsuna, that she can't change the past, does the taboo mean anything to her? Setsuna doesn't care anymore, as she raises her Garnet Key, ready to return to Crystal Tokyo and reclaim her lover from the abyss.

_Hero, Hero, this word you'll never know _

Michiru and Haruka step forward, Hotaru not far behind. Is she really going to do it? What about Hotaru, she needs Setsuna here? Setsuna replies with everyone's allowed to live and love but her? The other scouts stand in shock. Setsuna's fed up... She starts to chant.

_Guess it's too bad _

_that everything we have_

_is taken away._

Usagi screams at Setsuna, and she loses concentration. She can't bring back the dead. Setsuna turns, and yelling her forbidden attack 'Time Stop' she steps off the edge.

_**Away, away, away. They're taking it away**_


End file.
